The present invention relates to a tool-carrier chuck for fitting to a rotating machine furnished with locking means.
A chuck mounted on the shaft of a rotating machine aims to achieve the attachment of a tool, such as a bit if it is a drilling tool. The tool is routinely attached to the chuck by means of three forward-converging jaws, operated and guided by different means made in the chuck, so that the forward axial movement of the jaws translates into their coming closer together in order to clamp the tool, while the rearward movement of the jaws is accompanied by an unclamping of the tool.
A chuck of the aforementioned type is usually fitted with a central part which has, on the one hand, a rear portion intended to be attached to the rotating machine and, on the other hand, a front portion with which the jaws are associated and which is surrounded by a clamping ring.
By rotating the clamping ring, a user may actuate the chuck. Accordingly, the jaws have an externally threaded portion that may be rotated by a peripheral nut that is operated by the clamping ring. The rotation of the clamping ring relative to the central part leads to the clamping or unclamping of the jaws depending on the direction of rotation.